The big mistake
by amy-rose2014
Summary: what happens when sonic yells at amy? how will she handle it?


The Big Mistake

it all started this very morning I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the bees a buzzing down stairs I could tell that cream and cheese had came over because pooh bear was playing so I got up and went to take a shower the water is always soothing so I took a few extra minutes beyond my normal time I brushed my teeth and my quills and left to find something to wear today as I looked in my closet I was quite shocked to find nothing but red dresses normally I would wear one but I decided to go shopping for a new design. When I looked around the room I noticed that all that was in there was pink and sonic so along with my new wardrobe I might as well redesign my room. As I walked down stairs I felt as if I was a new person the old Amy was still in my dreams and didn't want to come out but I couldn't quite remember why but as soon as I got down stairs and saw the worried look on creams face when she seen me I suddenly remembered what had happened….

Flash back

I was running after sonic no difference there as I called his name he seemed to slow down I thought maybe he actually wanted to talk with me but when I caught up to him and said his name he turned around and SLAPED me! Amy why don't u get it I don't love you and I never will how could I love someone so annoying and childish? Do u think that I could really ever love you well I don't and I never will so just leave me alone. Fine! If that's the way you want it fine ill leave you'll never have to see me again you jerk! I ran and didn't stop till I got home I heard cream and tails holler my name but I didn't want to talk to anyone when I got home I could hear him hollering my name but I didn't want anything to do with him.. Amy open up! Amy please I'm sorry open up! Go away! Amy please…. No Just Go Away!

SONIC'S view- I decided to leave and let her cool down as well as me so I didn't do anything stupid like that again. So I left but as I was about to leave I seen tails and cream running towards the house my guess is they seen Amy crying and came to check on her so instead I hid in the bushes. Tails banged on the door Amy are you ok? Ya I'm fine just please go tails I need some time alone. Amy please tell us what happened… are you the only one out there? No creams here to.. Is Sonic out there? No he's not…. Amy what happened? ASK SONIC!

End of Sonics view-

Next rouge and knuckles come over and knock but I don't answer I could tell rouge was worried but I didn't want to see anyone. But I guess in all this mess I left the door unlocked and her and knuckles came in and seen me crying "knuckles" Amy what happened? "Amy" ASK SONIC! So knuckles and rouge went to ask sonic as well as tails and cream they all found sonic at the same time. SONIC WHAT HAPPENED TO AMY? "sonic" what do you mean? "Rouge" She's been crying for the last two hours and said to ask you why. "Sonic" Idk_…Wait I SLAPED HER! You What! I didn't mean to but I was mad cuz of eggman and then she was chasing me and I guess I took it out on her. _"Rouge" why you little! She went to hit him but knuckles held her back you better fix this you little twerp! "Sonic" she shouldn't have been chasing me! "Tails" she wasn't chasing you she was trying to give you these! Throws the blue prints at Sonics head! O no I didn't even ask her I have to fix this! "Rouge" you think! But I tried to talk to her and she won't let me! You need to give her time to cool down wait till tomorrow or something. O okay I'll fix this guys don't worry.

End of flash back-

Morning Miss Amy did you sleep well? "Laugh" yes cream I slept very well thank you. O and cream. Yes Miss Amy. Just call me Amy ok. Okay well cream I was just about to go shopping for new clothes and a new design for the house want to join? Of course I love to shop. Hehe. Well call your mom and tell her I'll pay so she don't have to worry. O really Amy. Yuppie "laughs" now hurry we got a lot to do before the day ends. Okay Amy. Ring Ring "hello" hi mom it's me cream can I go shopping with Amy? If it's ok with her then you may. She said it was fine thanks mom see you soon. Bye darling. Well let's head out. Okay Amy. "Hehe"

At the mall- well cream I want to go get some new outfits so I can change this dress is bugging me okay? Okay Amy? Hum lets go to the sk8ters and dramas store. Amy and Cream walk in and see Rouge. "Amy" hey Rouge. Hey Amy o honey I heard what happened I'm so sorry. What are you talking about Rouge I'm fine "laughs" of course you are honey. So what are you doing in this part of the store? Well I am getting a new wardrobe and redesigning my house isn't that right cream. "Yea" well how bout I help you two out? That would be Awesome Rouge! Ok well Amy lets start with you hum how about something like this. Amy just stairs. Well go try it on! Okay!

Dressing room- wow! I love it says Amy coming out wearing a black tank top that's a little low cut but not much and a black skort and black boots. Damn girl you look hot! Wow Amy you look very nice! "Sonic" well I guess she wasn't home hum maybe I should get her a present that says I'm sorry. Walks by the sk8ters and dramas store and sees amy in her new outfit. Wow she looks HOT why didn't I ever notice? Amy sees sonic in the window and gets a angry look on her face Rouge and cream notice and turn around to see who it is and its none other then sonic. They quickly pick out a few other outfits and a business out fit a party dress a club outfit and some fuzzy P.J's for Amy a new skirt and dress for cream and a party out fit for Rouge. They then left to go to the paint store. Amy found a beautiful paint the color of pink and red mixed like this and she got that and a new couch and bed to match. When they got home it was about 4:00 cream had just left and Rouge and Amy were planning a sleep over so they could start early on the painting and redecorating. When there was a knock at the door. "Rouge" I'll get it! Opens door to see sonic. hello? O it's you what do you want? Well I was going to apologize to Amy. O okay come on in. "Amy" Rouge who is it? It's Sonic. Don't let Him In! Why not? Because I'm not dressed properly and I don't want to see him not after yesterday! "Sonic" please Amy I came to apologize. NO! "Rouge" maybe you should come back tomorrow around noon. "Sonic" but…. Please she was actually happy today just let her be for a little bit it'll blow over soon. Well…okay Sonic leaves

"Amy" is he gone? Yes he's gone. Good Amy? Why won't you let sonic apologize? Please Rouge I don't really want to talk about. Okay Amy so anyway cream said she'd be here about 9:00 to help redecorating. Okay well Rouge ready to see the new bed time me? You know it lol... Amy walks in wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that's silky and it the color black with Shorty shorts that are silky and black. Holly crap! Amy where did you get that? I have to get pictures! I don't know when you'll ever decide to do this again! We should totally redo your MySpace and facebook and add the new photos! Okay that sounds good rouge! Walks over to the computer to start it up. It buzzes to life you know Amy with the whole new you thing you should really get a more updated computer. Yeah I know Rouge but we didn't stop at the computer store so that'll have to wait till tomorrow. Okay Amy we can even have knuckles go and pick it up. Do you think he'll mind? Not if I ask him. So are you two ever going to get together? Well he's starting to show his feelings but I think that it'll take awhile for him to actually admit it. Yea lol I guess your right he is kind of stubborn. You can say that again lol. "Amy" So what do you think of the new design for tomorrow? I think it is perfect for the new you. Lolz did you design it yourself? "Amy" Yea I though about making it a job but then I decided not to… why this is Awesome I haven't ever seen something like this Amy you should totally make it a job you'd get paid big bucks. Well I am designing a new foster care building for the foster kids… really! Yea do you think I'll be able to do it and do it good? If it's anything like this then heck yea girly. Thanks Rouge well we got a big day I think ima turn in early. Early what you talking about its 1:00am. Wow well night rouge. Night Amy

The next day at 9:00

Knock knock! "Amy' AHH! Rouge runs in what's wrong Amy? Nothing Rouge just a bad dream that's all. Ok well I'm going to hop in the shower then u can and the others should be here soon. Alright rouge. Hears a knock again. Well I guess I got to answer the door. Amy wraps up in her silk robe that goes down to about her knees and is black with neon green spots and goes to answer the door. Opens door. Hey! Hey Amy was up. O nothing much tails laughs is cream with you? Yeah she's trying to park the X-tornado. Wow she's learning fast isn't she. Yeah she is. "Amy' sees Cream running toward her and opens her arms for a hug so she didn't get caught off guard. Cream ran up and hugged her like expected but froze when she went to let go. Uh Amy what are you wearing? It's my PJ.'s I would have changed but rouge grabbed the shower before me. Oh dear me what am I think come in come in. Well it's very nice Amy and um different. Thank you cream. What do you think tails? I uh what? About my outfit? Oh uh it's nice. Why thank you tails. Knock knock… hum wonder who that is.. "Rouge" I got it! "Amy" uh ok? Rouge opens the door. Hi knux. Hey rouge is everyone else here yet? Pretty much. That's cool so you going to let me in? O uh yeah come on in. Hey knuckles. Hey A..Amy what did you do to ur clothes! I uh made a change do you like it? Yeah girl you look nice. But are you going to wear that while working? O no "laughs" I was about to go take a shower. O ok. Well she yeah in a bit got to go get ready. Okay Amy. O and there's breakfast in the fridge for you all. Thanks Amy! Amy runs up stairs and grabs her clothes for today: a tank top and blue jean shorts and goes to take a shower.


End file.
